


Never Tasted So Good

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter uses Peeps coffee creamer, Tony has some opinions on that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Never Tasted So Good

It’s no secret that Tony loved black coffee. If you asked him, the only valid coffee choice is straight black. Which is why he is stared at Peter pouring a generous amount of  _ Peeps _ coffee creamer into his cup. Peeps coffee creamer is a thing? And what do Peeps even taste like?

“That’s disgusting,” Tony said through a grimace.

Peter asked, “What?”

“That,” Tony said, pointing to his cup of coffee, “I don’t like coffee creamer as it is, but then  _ Peeps _ ? Are you kidding me?”

“Peeps taste good, Tony, and I’m sorry not all of us burnt our tastebuds off,” Peter said.

Tony shook his head, “What do Peeps even taste like?”

“Like a sugary cloud,” Peter said, a wide smile on his face. 

Tony sighed, “So, you could’ve just… put sugar in it?”

Peter’s eyes hardened and his eyebrows furrowed together in a futile effort to glare.

“No, then it wouldn’t have tasted like Peeps,” Peter said snippily. 

“You just said - you know what? I don’t care.”

Peter took a sip from his cup of coffee and smiled, “It’s so sweet.” He had a small, triumphant smile on his face, his cheeks weres flushed, and he wore sweater paws that clung to the coffee mug. Peter giggled, for no apparent reason, that was just another lovable trait about the boy.

“You’re very cute, though,” Tony said, “I’ll give you that much”

Peter’s smile grew wide and he looked down. He silently shook his head and tapped his fingers on the mug, then he picked up the coffee creamer and surveyed it. He let out an excited squeak, “Look!”

Tony looked at the bottle and on the tagline, it read:  _ CREAMER HAS NEVER TASTED SO CUTE! _

“Well, shit.”

Peter smiled, “They’re right, it does taste very cute.”

Tony laughed, “How can something taste cute?”

“Wanna try it?” Peter asked, holding out his mug which was pink with a cat on it. Tony’s was a standard Stark Industries mug. Kinda jealous, if he was honest.

Tony sighed, “Fine.”

He set down his own mug and took Peter’s. After a quick second of looking at Peter’s coffee, he too set that down.

“C’mon, drink-” Peter was cut off by Tony’s lips on his.

Peter immediately moaned into the kiss, draping his arms over Tony’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Tony’s arms were wrapped around Peter’s lower back, keeping it PG; it was too early for sex. Tony’s velvet tongue explored Peter’s mouth. Peter tasted sweet, but he always tasted sweet. Peter still so sweet and sensitive, mewled and pulled away for breath. His face was flushed, and strands of chestnut hair stuck to his forehead.

“Tony,” Peter said, breathless.

Tony laughed, “I think it tasted good.”

“I was right, as always,” Peter said softly through a laugh.

Peter looked into Tony’s eyes. They were black as night but exploded into a million stars whenever he looked at Peter. It made Peter relax like he was laying in a meadow of lavender.

Peter pulled Tony back into the kiss. This time, his lips were determined, the kiss rough and desperate. Tony pushed Peter against the kitchen counter. Tony’s hands wandered down to the elastic of Peter’s pajama pants. Peter moaned, pulling Tony closer to his body, trying to get as much of Tony’s ridiculously hot body against him. Tony pulled away from Peter’s lips to focus on Peter’s much-neglected neck.

Peter shivered, his neck sensitive on its own. Tony placed soft kisses right below Peter’s jawline and began sucking and light love bites. It sent pleasant electric arousal fluttering through him, making his legs shake and clouding his mind with want. A sensual desire pooled low in his abdomen like honey, urging wanton whines from his wrecked throat. Tony placed a leg in-between Peter’s allowing the younger man to hump against him.

“You’re so pretty,” Tony said, voice low, “so pretty when you moan. You are such a good boy, you deserve to feel good, baby. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

His breath was hot against Peter’s delicate skin, making him moan: “Tony… please.”

“I don’t know what you want, baby,” Tony whispered, allowing his breath to brush against Peter’s exposed neck.

Peter whined, nigh crying, “I can’t, Tony.”

“Of course, my sweet boy, so sensitive. You need daddy to take care of you, huh?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded, “Yea, please, I-”

“Sh,” Tony whispered, “you don’t need to talk now, sweet thing.”

Tony spun Peter around, so his palms were flat against the counters. They both were aflame with the need for one another. Tony’s hands brushed against Peter’s stomach. Peter’s pajama pants were abandoned on the floor. Distantly, outside of Peter’s muffled mind, he heard the snap of the lube cap that Tony kept on his body at all times.

Peter spread his legs wider, using his elbows to hold himself up on the counter. He wiggled his hips, a little impatient. That was Tony’s fault, though, he spoiled Peter, but who wouldn’t?

Tony would never get tired of Peter’s ass, it was round and perky and when Tony spanked Peter it flushed a wonderful red. Tony took his time ensuring that Peter was properly prepared, to Peter’s dismay.

Peter whined because while Tony’s fingers felt good, they weren’t good enough. But he didn’t complain. Tony fingered Peter quickly until Peter let out a pleased moan. Tony scissored his fingers, then continued his assault on Peter’s prostate. Peter was letting out the cutest whines when Tony decided Peter was prepared.

Peter’s breath hitched as he felt Tony’s cock against his entrance.

“You ready, love?” Tony asked, his voice low.

Peter was breathless, “Yes.”

Slowly, Tony entered Peter. His cock was big, stretching Peter perfectly. Tony groaned, his cock entirely enveloped in Peter’s tight ass. It was a beautiful sight, Peter’s ass taking Tony’s dick so wonderfully. Peter was high on pleasure, Tony’s cock brushing against his sweet spot so satisfyingly, making Peter keen desperately. 

Each thrust fucked into Peter perfectly. Sparking a wildfire in Peter’s body, burning him with endless pleasure. The world blended into itself, blurring into a gradient of pastels and perfection. Every thrust of Tony’s hips made Peter louder, more desperate with want.

“You’re amazing,” Tony whispered, “I’m so lucky to have you, Pete.”

Peter moaned, they moved in time, Peter pushing back to meet Tony’s cock. Pleasure raced through both of their systems like a drug, addictive and controlling. The thrusts were slow, dragging in and out of Peter prolonging the flames of desire. Every movement sent Peter spiraling through the ocean of lust. With each and every slow, torturous thrust, Peter lost more of himself to the alluring call of pleasure. Tony’s hands explored Peter’s hips, ass, and neck like he were a precious jewel, and it was perfect. Tony placed a soft kiss on Peter’s back.

Peter moaned, “Tony.”

“Yes, baby?” Tony whispered, his voice flooded with want.

Peter sighed, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony said continuing to slowly push Peter closer to the edge of oblivion.

It felt heavenly. The thrusts quickened. Tony and Peter desperate to reach the finish line. Peter’s bowstring was pulled taut, the pleasure pulling him farther beyond his limits. Reaching a peak, like the second on a rollercoaster before you soar downward. A spike of endless want and need, present and loud. All at the same time a cacophony of  _ more, more, more _ and  _ I can’t take it, it’s too much _ . Peter’s entire body was on fire with the need to cum. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time and then he cried into his elbow.

His orgasm sent shockwaves through his entire body. It felt like a sharp crack of lightning against an endless inky sky. Electric pleasure went throughout Peter’s fucked out and sensitive body. It was amazing, the after waves of pleasure amplified by Tony’s hot cum inside of him. Peter’s knees buckled and his eyes clenched shut, entire body going lax in Tony’s hold.

“My perfect baby,” Tony whispered.

Peter mumbled something incoherent, sensitive and weak from his orgasm.

*

Peter woke up on their bed with a note that read:  _ Never tasted so cute _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm starker-oasis on tumblr! And here is all the love, just for you 💖💖!


End file.
